The New Student's
by Maeve Zahra
Summary: "Okay ini peraturannya ... Siapa yang dapat mengumpulkan rahasia tergelap seseorang paling banyak dia yang menang?" "Hmmmm...Bagus juga, ternyata ada orang yang bersependapat dengan ku." Kata Hotaru yang siap bertanding. Under Hiatus...
1. The New Student

Maeve : Hey semua, sorry ya aku nghapus New Life habis kehabisan ide sih... Jadi sebagai gantinya aku ngadain crossover.

Natsume : Kok gue ada perasaan nggak yakin lo bakalan nglanjutin ni fic.

Shinichi : Iya pasti nasibnya kaya New Life.

Maeve : Ah! Shinichi.. Okey, mau tau nggak kenapa Shinichi Kudou Sang Detektif Dari Timur ada disini?

Kaito : MAU!

Ai : Bukanya lo udah tau?

Kaito :... Udah ya?...

Semua kecuali Gakuen Alice cast n' Kaito termaksud Mikan : * Menganguk*

Maeve : Udahlah, Gini aku sekarang lagi sukaaaa banget ama yang namanya Detective Conan, Bleach and Eyeshield 21 tapi dari itu semua, aku lebih suka sama Detective Conan nggak deh aku lebih suka ama Bleach tapi udalah... Awalnya sih nggak terlalu suka, jarang baca malah... Taaaapiiiii karena anak baru di kelas... Kelasku yang... Penuh dengan waktu luang jadi suka, hampir satu kelas malah yang baca ya kecuali... Itu tuh anak-anak cowok Geng kelas-ku-

Natsume : Udah langsung ke Point, kenapa?

Maeve : Oh ya sorry, Aku pikir kenapa aku nggak bikin cerita crossover tentang Detective Conan, Bleach and Eyeshield 21... Taaaapiii cuma karakter yang aku mau bakal Tampil... Kalian boleh kok nambah karakternya tapi ada syarat :

Harus Dari Empat Manga:

Bleach.

Detective Conan & Magic Kaito.

Eyeshield 21.

Gakuen Alice.

Kaito : Jadi kita muncul kalo lo mau n' kalo reader mau kita tampil.

Maeve : Iya, tapi kalo Kaito n' Ai terus Hitsugaya ama Hiruma pasti muncul.

Hitsugaya : Kenapa?

Maeve : Kan karakter favorite aku.

Hiruma : YA_HA,gue udah pasti muncul.

Maeve : Bener banget, Nah kita lanjut ke cerita, Ai-kun.

Ai : **Bleach, Detective Conan & Magic Kaito, Eyeshield 21 n' Gakuen Alice bukan punya Maeve.**

Hiruma : YA_HA

Note : Semua Di SMA kelas 2

_Sometimes You think You'll Be Find by Yourself_

_Cause a Dream is a Wish You Make all alone_

_Its Easy to Feel Like You Don't Need Help_

_But Its Harder To Walk On Your Own_

Terdengar alunan piano yang menenangkan dari Ruang Musik kelas 2-B Gakuen Alice, Kita liat yuk.

Ruang Musik:

_You'll Change Inside_

_When You Realize_

_The World Comes To Life_

Ternyata Mikan Sakura sedang bernyanyi sambil bermain piano dengan alunan yang yang indah.

_And Everythings Alright From Beginning To End_

_When You Have a Friend By Your Side_

_That Helps You To Find The Beauty Of All_

_When You'll Open Your Heart and_

_Believe in The Gift of a Friend_

Di sebelahnya berdiri Serina-Sensei yang sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Mikan yah... Hotaru sih nggak terkejut kaya yang lain, habis udah biasa Mikan emang punya bakat dalam art jadi nggak kaget kalo dia pintar memainkan alat musik.

_Someone Who knows When Your Lost and Your Scared_

_There through The Highs and The Lows_

_Someone You Can Count On, Someone Who Cares_

_Besides You Where Ever You Go_

Kelas 2-B ini lagi belajar musik, nah Serina-sensei meyuruh salah satu anak untuk maju kedepan dan benyanyi sambil memainkan alat musik karena itu Natsume bilang Mikan mau maju jadi dia terpaksa maju.. Tapi nggak rugi loh Natsume bilang begitu siapa yang menyangka kalo Sakura Mikan mantan No-Star dan Singel-Star bisa memainkan piano dengan beitu indah, yup sekarang Mikan bukan Singel-Star lagi melainkan Special-Star tapi yang anehnya Mikan mendapatkan Special-Star di musim gugur... Sehabis ia pulang dari rumah kakeknya(Gakuen Alice sekarang memperbolehkan murid pulang kalo musim panas)... Nggak ada yang tau peyebabnya apa tiba-tiba Mikan bisa jawab semua pertanyaan dari guru-guru Gakuen Alice ini dan selalu mandapat nilai semperuna maupun tertinggi.

_And When The Hope Crashes Down_

_Shattering To The Ground_

_You'll, You'll Feel All Alone_

_When You Dont Know Which Way To Go_

_And There's No Such Leading You On_

_You're Not Alone_

Lagu yang Mikan bawa bisa dibilang adalah lagu yang ia suka karena lagu ini mempunyai arti yang dalam dan penting.

_The World Comes To Life and Everythings Alright_

_From Beginning To End_

_When You Have a Friend By Your Side_

_That Helps You To Find_

_The Beauty Of All_

_When You'll Open Your Heart and_

_Believe In, When You Believe In_

_You Can Believe In_

_The Gift of A Friend_

Lagu berakhir dan anak-anak 2-B bertepuk tangan.

"Terima Kasih."Kata Mikan dengan senyuman kecil.

London bridge is falling down… Falling down… Falling down… London bridge is falling down… My fair lady….

"Ah, udah udah bel sekolah tuh Sensei."Kata Koko... Eh! Itu bel sekolah? Hoe? Kok begitu sih? -.-

"Hei seseorang bilang pada jin-jin untuk mengganti bel itu, bel yang merusak telinga." Kata Sumeire dengan gaya pemimpin biasanya.

"Ya udah kalian boleh keluar."Jawab Serina-sensei.

_**Skip time : Sehabis Makan Siang**_

"Mikan! Aku nggak tau kalo Mikan bisa nyanyi ama main piano kayak gitu, keren deh." Kata Nonoko. "Iya, iya!" Sambung Anna dengan semangat.

"Polka main kaya gitu paling cuma kebetulan bisa." Tambah Natsume yang kesel gara-gara nggak bisa ngerjain Mikan.(Natsume OCC cuy!)

"Natsume jangan begitu, Sakura-san tadi bagus sekali." Kata siapa lagi kalo bukan Ruka Nogi sang pangeran yang baik hati.

"Terima Kasih... Eh sekarang tanggal berapa?"Kata Mikan dengan senyum yang menawan.

"Um..Tanggal 21 Juni, kenapa?" Tanya Koko penasaran, Mikan udah bisa nguasain Alicenya sih jadi susah buat Koko ngbaca pikiran Mikan.

"Meles ke kelas nih."Kata Mikan.

"Bukannya kamu yang ngelarang aku buat nggak bolos, kamu sendiri mau bolos."Kata Natsume sambil melihat Mikan dengan pandangan kesal.

"Huh, iya deh aku masuk." Seru Mikan yang terlihat lebih kesal daripada Natsume.

_**Skip time : Dikelas 2-B**_

"Halo semua~" Salam Narumi-Sensei namun menunggu pun tak akan ada yang menjawab. "Kita kedatangan temen baru loh~" Lalu suara pun memasuki ruangan namun Mikan yang biasanya semangat malah lemas.

"Kenapa Polka?" Tanya Natsume heran dengan sifat gadis favoritnya akhir-akhir ini.(Cie! Gadis favorit nih? Bener nggak tuh Nat? Natsume : Diem!)

"Nggak... Nggak apa-apa." Kata Mikan dengan senyum_ 'Hanya ada seorang pencuri internasional, 3 detektif, 1 mantan ilmuan Organisasi Kriminal dan 1 iblis dari neraka lalu seorang kapten divisi 10 yang mempunyai element ice terkuat di Soul Society yang akan datang kesini, oh ini dia namanya a HELL COME TRUE.'_ Koko yang medengar pikiran Mikan,sweatdrop.

"Kenapa Koko?" Tanya Kitsune, khawatir dengan sahabatnya.

"Nggak apa-apa kok."Jawab Koko dengan senyuman biasanya.

"Nah,ayo masuk~"Kata Narumi, yang pertama masuk adalah seorang orang yang sepertinya lama tinggal di Amerika lalu dilanjutkan dengan seorang perempuan dan laki-laki dan sepertinya mereka blasteran lalu dua orang berikutnya lalu ketika dua orang yang terakhir masuk..

"KYAAAAAA!" Fan's girl langsung berteriak, kenapa tidak? Kalo ada orang dua orang cowok yang berambut putih yang sedikit berantakan dan bermata emerland dengan ekspersi wajah yang dingin namun tenang lalu yang satunya lagi berambut coklat yang hampir sama gayanya dengan yang putih, ia ia mempunyai mata biru keungan dangan senyuma yang licik masuk ke tampat mereka, Perempuan mana yang tidak akan berteriak? Mikan dan Hotaru tentu saja.

"Wah diam-diam biarkan mereka memperkenakan diri dulu." Kata Narumi-Sensei dan semua pun diam. "Nah Silakan." Kata Narumi-Sensei.

"Shinichi Kudou, Salam Kenal."Kata orang berambut coklat yang rapih dan sepertinya kembaran cowok yang terseyum licik.

"Ai Haibara, Mohon bantuanya." Perempuan blasteran yang cantik tapi buat fan's boynya Mikan, tetep Mikan yang cantik.

"Hakuba Saguru, detektif."Itu membuat anak-anak di kelas termaksud Natsume kecuali Mikan kaget.

"Bukan cuma aku kok, Kudou juga orang yang keras kepala di sampingku-"Sebelum Hakuba bisa melajutkan ia kata-katanya dipotong.

"Siapa yang keras kepala hah?"

"Udah terima aja, kenapa?" Lawan bicara Hakuba menutup mulutnya dan membiarkan Hakuba sendiri melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"adalah detektif sama seperti aku lalu Haibara-san malah berkerja sebagai ilmuan untuk FBI, dan yang makan permen karet itu QB-nya team Amerika Football Demon Devil Bat yang mewakili jepang dan mendapar nilai seri dengan Amerika, tanah yang menciptakan Amfuto yang bermata emerland itu Kapten salah satu... Organisasi internasional yang melindungi nyawa orang yang terancam terus yang terakhir... Adalah anak seorang pesulap terkenal Toichi Kuroba." Kata Hakuba yang menekan kalimat yang terakhir,namun anak kelas 2-B kecuali Mikan,tak ada yang sadar karena terlalu kaget lalu perkenalan dilanjutkan.

"Heiji Hattori,Detektif Dari Barat." Kata Heiji dengan bangga, waktu giliran Hiruma yang mengenalkan diri...

DUAR

Tiba-tiba saja ia mengeluarkan pistol

"HIRUMA YOUICHI, YA_HA! MULAI HARI INI KALIAN SEMUA BUDAK-KU KHE KHE!"Sudah bisa ditebak sih... Anak-anak semua melihat Hiruma denga merinding kecuali Mikan, Natsume dan Hotaru yang selajutnya... Oh No!

"KYAAAAAAA!" Fan's Girls mulai berteriak, untung Narumi-Sensei bisa menenangkan mereka(dengan Alicenya.) Lalu yang berambut putih memperkenalkan diri.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro." Hanya dua kata bisa membuat beberapa fan-fannya pingsan, lalu giliran yang terakhir.

PUFF

Disemua meja perempuan muncul mawar merah dan putih(mamperingatkan 17 san kali ya?)... Tentu saja semua kaget tapi sewaktu cowok yang terakhir itu berjalan mendekati perempuan yang paling dekat lalu mengulurkan tanganya dan...3...2..1 PUFF ada mawar pink muda di tangannya lalu memberinya kepada perempuan itu.

"Kuroba Kaitou at your service." Lalu memberikan senyuman jika tadi Hitsugaya bisa membuat pingsan beberapa fannya tapi kalo yang ini membuat semua fans pingsan kecuali Hotaru dan Mikan.

_YA_HA_

_BERSAMBUNG_


	2. You Knew Them? Hotaru and Hiruma Arc

YA_HA, apa kabar semuanya,mohon maaf jika saya telat, lagi males nih..Jadi maklum aja kalo pendek.

Btw um.. Untuk Pairing di sini aku maunya sih gini Kaito, Hitsugaya, Natsume suka sama Mikan dan untuk Shinichi n' Heiji belakangan aja... Pas waktu ending, sedangkan untuk Ai n' Hakkuba... Di jadin pairing kayanya cute dan karena ada usul gimana kalo Hotaru n' Hiruma tanding?.. Okay kayanya jadi asyik deh n' hanya sekedar info... Um... Gimana Mikan bisa tau mereka nanti deh kubuat dan di sini BO bakalan ngbantu Mereka(Udah baikan gitu)tapi tau dah Aizen, Demon kayanya nggak... Dan ada yang keberatan nggak aku bikin cerita lain ada ide yang meluap nih sayang kalo nggak si post.

Untuk pertanyan apa Ichigo Kurosaki si Stroberi salah bentuk yang jadinya durian namun juga salah warna jadinya jeruk(Gomen ne Ichigo fan's)Bakalan ada dengan Rukia namun... Khe.. Khe... Khe tapi nggak segampang itu.

Bleach,Detective Conan & Magic Kaito,Eyeshield 21 n' Gakuen Alice bukan punya Daku loh yah? Kalo punya pasti aku langgsung gabungin kelima-limanya... Khe... Khe... Khe.

XxXxXxX

_Previous_

_"Hitsugaya Toushiro." Hanya dua kata bisa membuat beberapa fan-fannya pingsan,lalu giliran yang terakhir._

_PUFF_

_Disemua meja perempuan muncul mawar merah dan putih(mamperingatkan 17 san kali ya?)...Tentu saja semua kaget tapi sewaktu cowok yang terakhir itu berjalan mendekati perempuan yang paling dekat lalu mengulurkan tanganya dan...3...2..1 PUFF ada mawar merah ditangannya lalu memberinya kepada perempuan itu._

_"Kuroba Kaitou at your service." Lalu memberikan senyuman jika tadi Hitsugaya bisa membuat pingsan beberapa fannya dan tak termaksud geng tapi kalo yang ini membuat semua fans pingsan termaksud gang kecuali Hotaru dan Mikan._

_End_

"Ah! Mereka Pingsan." Kata Kaito dengan mudah .

"Bukanya itu gara-gara kamu sendiri, KID." Kata Shinichi.

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan KID." Kata Kaito, sebenarnya dia mau teriak tapi yah tetep Poker Face.

"Jangan coba ngles deh Kuroba-kun." Sambung Hakuba.

"Bener tuh KID." Tambah Heiji.

"Aku juga setuju, Mr. 1412." Ai Ikut-ikutan.

Dan dengan itu Kaito kehilangan kesabaran. "Sudah kubilang aku BUKAN KID!" Dan terlepaslah Poker facenya

"Iya,iya kita percaya kok,ya kan Hiruma.. Hitsugaya?" Kata ke empat orang itu dengan kompak.

"Hn." Jawab Hitsugaya dengan jawaban ala Sasuke Uchiha, tunggu jangan-jangan Hitsu fan's nya si bebek itu lagi? Hoe?

"Terserahlah." Jawab Hiruma dengan santai sambil mengunyah permen karet tanpa gulanya.

Sweatdrop... Hening...

"ARGH! Jangan pada diem gitu dong!" Teriak Kaito kesal karena nggak ada yang ngbela dia.

"Ahhh... Ini kenapa aku nggak mau masuk kelas." Kata Mikan dengan nada malas, yah Sakura Mikan memang lagi kesal dengan salah satu dari mereka, kenapa? Tak ada yang tau kecuali dia dan tuhan.

"Ohhhh Mikan kenal sama mereka ya?" Tanya Narumi-sensei

"Sayangnya, ya dan itu benar - benar merugikan." Jawab Mikan sambi menarik nafas dengan tatapan putus asa seperti orang yang tidak mau hidup. "Tapi mereka juga mengutungkan sih, walau agak nggak nyaman dengan sikap bodoh Kaito("Siapa yang bodoh!"(Kaito)) Dan sikap keras kepala dan gegabahan Heiji ("Siapa yang keras kepala dan gegabahan!"(Heiji)) Dan sifat sok cool dan sombong Hakuba("Siapa yang sok cool dan sombong!"(Hakuba)) Tapi asal ada Ai-chan("Tolong panggil aku Shiho."(Ai)) Semua beres." Kata Mikan dengan tersenyum dan menghiraukan kata - kata ke 4 orang itu seperti mereka tak berbicara, sesisi kelas sweatdrop.

"Hmmmm... Bagus juga, ternyata ada orang yang bersependapat dengan ku." Kata Hotaru yang siap bertanding dengan Hiruma dan sepertinya Hiruma juga sudah siap... Ada apa? Well..

_Flashback :_

_Ketika Mikan berbicara Hiruma melihat Hotaru yang sedang membuat penemuan dan ia langsung tertarik dan meyamperin si ilmuan gila itu._

_"Hmm... Hebat juga lo bisa bikin senjata sendiri." Kata Hiruma, Hotaru lalu menatap Hiruma dan.._

_"Kalo emang iya kenapa? Aku bukan orang bodoh yang menghabiskan uangku untuk membeli sesuatu yang tak berguna." Kata Hotaru dengan dingin._

_"Ohhh? Benarkah kukira kau termaksud orang bodoh yang membuat senjata hanya demi mendapatkan uang." Jawab Hiruma dengan nada sinis._

_"Kalo memang begitu kenapa?" Tanya Hotaru, ia menatap Hiruma dengan pandangan menusuk dan kalo pandangan bisa membunuh Ruka yang melihat perdebatan itu bisa mat seketikai namun untuk Hiruma..._

_"KHE... KHE... KHE...! Menarik, menarik." Seperti yang ku duga... Tak berpengaruh."Kalo memang iya berati kau adalah orang bodoh, kau bisa mendapatkan uang dari korban black mailmu itu tapi kau tidak bisa mendapatkan lebih dari 1.000.000 Yen(Ngasal loh) Oh maaf maksudku terlalu takut untuk mendapatkan lebih dari 1.000.000 Yen... KHE... KHE... KHE!"_

_'Dia mencari mati ya?' Banting Ruka dalam hati... Oh kau tak tau bagaimana Hiruma dalam keadaan tempur dalam maupun luar tertawa dengan santai sedangkan Hotaru... HIEEEE! Aura yang seram._

_"Oh atau kau mau aku membuktikan bahwa aku lebih pintar darimu?" Tanya Hiruma_

_"Hm boleh."_

_"Okay ini peraturannya... Siapa yang dapat mengumpulkan rahasia tergelap seseorang paling banyak dia yang menang?"_

_"Hmmmm... Bagus juga, ternyata ada orang yang bersependapat dengan ku." Kata Hotaru._

_End Of Flash Back._

XxXxXxX

'Kay sampe sini aja ya?

Deh,tolong review!


	3. Hotaru And Hiruma: The Battle Begins

Sebelum mulai, aku peringkatkan bahawa semua orang di sini itu OOC jadi jangan salahkan aku yah, kalo kalian reader marah, karena OOC chara fave kalian karena sudah diperingkatkan, dan jangan berharap banyak dari aku.

_XxXxXxXxXxX_

_"Oh atau kau mau aku membuktikan bahwa aku lebih pintar darimu?" Tanya Hiruma._

_"Hm boleh."_

_"Okay ini peraturannya ... Siapa yang dapat mengumpulkan rahasia tergelap seseorang paling banyak dia yang menang?"_

_"Hmmmm...Bagus juga, ternyata ada orang yang bersependapat dengan ku." Kata Hotaru yang siap bertanding dengan Hiruma,dan sepertinya Hiruma juga sudah siap._

_End Of Flash Back._

"Eh.. Ano, Imai?" Ruka mencoba menenangkan Hotaru, namun apa yang yang terjadi? Hotaru memandang Ruka dengan tajam dari ekor matanya. Ruka? Hanya bisa diam.

"Lupakan saja, Terserah kau mau melakukan apa saja." Kata Ruka sambil tersenyum paksa.

_Di sisi lain.._

"Hiruma?" Panggil Shinichi, sedangkan yang lain kecuali Hitsugaya dan sepertinya Kaito, khawatir tentang aura yang hitam yang keluar dari Hiruma. "Cuma perasaanku aja atau kamu emang punya rencana yang... Yah kau taulah." Lanjut Shinichi.

"KHE... KHE... KHE! BENAR, TEPAT SEKALI DETEKTIF SIALAN! YA_HA!" Jawab Hiruma sambil menebakan pistolnya, yang lain terutama Heiji merinding.(Heiji: WOY!) Hitsugaya hanya bisa menghela nafas dan Kaito malah sibuk dengan PSP-nya(Maeve:WOI! Nih orang santai banget sih).

_'Merepotkan... Ingatkan aku lagi, kenapa aku harus ikut?'_ Pikir Hitsugaya dengan pasrah, namun sejak kapan Hitsugaya ketularan Shikamaru?

Dan Pertandingan paling mengerikan dalam sejarah makhluk hidup- Eh salah! Maksud saya iblis pun dimulai, Hiruma maupun Hotaru nggak ada yang mau kalah. Dalam sekejap kelas 2-B dipenuhi oleh hawa hitam yang mengerikan dan menakutkan, dengan ini bertambah satu hal lagi mengapa hampir semua orang di Gakuen Alice mengangap kelas 2-B adalah kelas yang patut dijauhi juga dihindari. Kenapa? Satu, Karena penghuninya yang berisik. Dua, Karena keanehan juga keajaiban nya. Ketiga, Karena kasus-kasus yang membuat siapa saja yang deket dengan kelas ini bisa dapat masalah, contoh: Tsubasa Ando dan kawan-kawannya, and the list go on.

"Kalo tau begini, tadi aku tolak tawaran untuk pergi ke sini." Bisik Heiji pelan. Hakkuba, Hitsugaya, Shinichi dan juga Shiho hanya bisa menganguk lemah.

"Masa sih? Aku malah nggak sabar gimana hasil dari pertandingan ini." Balas Kaito semangat. Yang lain hanya bisa melihat dia seakan dia gila... Nah semua, mental note to self _'Kaito Kuroba or The great Kaitou Kid is crazy'._

_Kembali ke Hotaru.._

"Nogi." Panggil Hotaru datar.

"Ya?" Jawab Ruka, dari intonasi dan nadanya aja bisa di tebak kalo Ruka itu takut.

"Kamu bantu aku ngumpulin semua nama juga data semua murid di academy ini." Perintah Hotaru dengan tegas, Mikan and the gang hanya bisa melihat Hotaru dengan pandangan horror, ya kecuali Natsume, sepertinya Kuro Neko kita bisa mengendalikan ekspresinya.

"Hyuuga, Yome, Tobita." Tiga orang itu menoleh ke arah Hotaru.

"Apa?" Tanya mereka besamaan, Hotaru melihat mereka dan mengeluarkan beberapa foto entah dari mana, lalu berkata.

"Pasang kamera di setiap sudut academy dan ikuti beberapa murid sesuai perintahku, tambahhan untuk Yome, jika kamu mengetahui rahasia baru kasih tau aku secepatnya." Perintah Hotaru(Lagi). Natsume mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Kenapa kita harus nurut?" Tanya Natsume.

"Karena aku punya beberapa foto yang pasti kalian semua nggak mau tersebar." Koko dan Yuu hanya bisa diam dan menelan lidah. "Mengerti?"

"Siap!" Jawab Koko dan Yuu tegas, dan Natsume? Seperti biasa. "Hn." Padahal dalem hati._'Imai sialan, dasar ilmuan gila.' _Udah ngutuk si Hotaru abis-abisan.

"Okay, nih kameranya pasang di setiap sudut di Academy." Kata Hotaru atau lebih tepatnya perintah(Lagi) sambil ngasih kamera ke tiga orang itu, lalu keluar di belakangnya diikutin si Ruka dan NatKoYu(Natsume, Koko ama Yuu). The Rest of gang hanya bisa mengelengkan kepala dan turut berduka cita.

"KHE.. KHE.. KHE." Hawa dan tawa iblis dari neraka langsung muncul dari belakang mereka.

"KYAA!" Semuanya menoleh dan di belakang mereka ada Hiruma.

"KHE, KHE, KHE.. Pinter juga, ilmuan gila sialan itu." Yang lain hanya sweatdrop.

_'Apa dia nggak takut ama apa pun?'_

"Oi Detektif timur sialan!" Panggil Hiruma yang nggak ada sopan-sopannya namun mau apa lagi, namanya juga Hiruma.. Ya'kan? Setuju nggak?

"Apa?" Shinichi yang dari tadi hanya melihat kejadian yang ada di depan matanya tanpa koment, langgsung menoleh ke arah Hiruma. Aura hitam dan seringan Hiruma membesar, dan itu tanda buruk...

"Lo dan dua detektif sialan lain'nya pergi and cari rahasia tergelap setiap orang yang lo temuin juga kalo bisa cari rahasia ilmuan sialan itu ... **Pake.. Otak.. Lo**." Dengan menekan kata-kata terakhir dan Shinichi dan dua detektif yang kayak'nya udah tau apa yang bakal terjadi kalo mereka nggak nurutin kata Hiruma langgsung pergi. Sedangkan Hiruma? Dia langgsung membuka laptop'nya dan mengetik sesuatu.

"... Hm, Dia di Technical Class dan Special Star, Dijuluki Ice Princess karena sifatnya yang dingin, ia adalah juga Ilmuan yang dapat diandalkan, target utama Blackmail adalah Ruka Nogi. Kakaknya Subaru Imai mempunyai Healing Alice dan berkerja sebagai dokter di Rumah sakit(Dalam Alice academy). Mereka berdua nggak akrab. Sahabat Mikan Sakura." Hiruma berhenti dan melihat ke arah Mikan dengan tajam, Mikan hanya tersenyum seadanya. "Cerdas, logis, sangat rational dan dingin.. Kata-kata yang sering keluar dari orang kalo ditanya pendapat mereka tentang dia." Hiruma berhenti dan ia mengeluarkan kata seperti.'Hm.', 'Oh.', 'I see.' Begitu.

... Sunyi...

"KHE.. KHE... KHE! INI SEMAKIN MENARIK!" Teriak Hiruma, the gang termaksud ShiT( Shiho sama Toshiro) hanya bisa sweatdrop, Kaito sibuk sama para fansnya.

_Bersambung..._

Disclam: Semua anime di atas bukan milikku.

Mind to Review


End file.
